Perfecta (Perfecto)
by DanaheMalfoy
Summary: La menor de los Potter esta por iniciar su vida en Hogwarts, nerviosa por no saber en que casa le tocara. Albus esta en Slytherin y su relación con James a cambiado, ¿sera por el nuevo amigo que Albus se empeña en ocultar? Lily lo conoce en el tren, pero nunca imagino que se trataría de... él. Lily & Scorpius.


CAPITULO 1 SELECCION

Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, es decir, ¿quien no lo estaria? Este seria su primer día en Hogwarts y James ya había empezado a asustarla, justo como lo hizo con Albus. No es que no quisiera estar en Slytherin, después de todo Albus pertenecía a esa casa pero unas semanas antes su hermano mayor le comento lo feliz que estaría si ella entrara en Gryffindor.  
Por suerte Albus ya había pasado por eso, y aunque aun seguía siendo un chico tímido, logro tranquilizarla; la ayudo a ignorar a James y al asegurarle que sus padres de verdad estarían felices no importa a que casa fuera a parar.

Se miro en el espejo por cuarta vez. Su cabello pasaba de los hombros, lacio con ondulaciones al final y pelirrojo, se acomodo el flequillo, insegura de su aspecto. Miro aquellos ojos chocolate y parpadeo. Sus pestañas eran chinas y largas, algo que su prima Rose le habia envidiando y se lo recordaba seguido, sus cejas eran finas y le realzaban mucho los ojos. Tenia unas cuantas pecas en el rostro, en la nariz, en sus mejillas y algunas en sus hombros. Su madre no se había cansado de decirle lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que le faltaba por crecer y que seguro tendría muchos pretendientes... Su padre carraspeo, molesto con la situación. Ginny había soltado una risita, sabia que Harry reconocía la belleza de su hija, seguro le causaría canas verdes... Y hablando de verde... Slytherin.  
No es que le tuviera miedo a esa casa, claro que no, estaría feliz de estar con Albus pues al menos no se quedaría sola, pero también estaba la posibilidad de estar con James que era su compañero de bromas.

Bajo las escaleras, tocandose la nariz, de verdad no tenia una nariz fea, era pequeña y respingada. Todos le habían dicho que se parecía a su madre pero al ver varias fotos de su abuela, Lily Evans, se dio cuenta del parecido que tenia con ella, a pesar de los ojos. Su color de cabello era mas parecido al de ella que al de su madre, un rojo brillante, precioso y suave, bastante manejable, al menos podía dar las gracias por no haber nacido con el nido de pájaros que se cargaba Albus, idéntico al de su padre.

Su madre se preparaba para salir, su padre ya estaba fuera de casa y James seguía molestando a su hermano por tener el amigo que tenía, ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían, su hermano de ojos claros se había abstenido de hablar y James no quería ni mencionarlo, pero para hacer semejante safarrancho debía ser algo muy malo.  
Sus padres habían insistido en que les contara pero Albus no lo hizo, no hasta que James guardara un poco de respeto, y eso era decir mucho. Sus hermanos se dejaron de hablar todas las vacaciones pero ahí estaban, discutiendo como siempre. Ginny le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su hermano mayor y éste salio detrás de su padre.

Su casa estaba en el Valle de Godric, vivían justo en la misma casa donde alguna vez vivieron sus abuelos. Su padre les había relatado de lo mucho que le costo reconstruirla pues la casa de los Black le pareció demasiado lúgubre para criar ahí a su pequeños.

Subio al auto, un auto bonito y familiar. Fue horrible sentarse en medio de sus hermanos, James cambio de actitud de pronto y le hablaba de las montones de cosas que harian estando en Gryffindor junto con Lorcan y Lysander, los gemelos Scamander. Ella no dijo nada, sabia lo mal que se sentiría Albus, desde que entro a Slytherin las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, James hacia comentarios mas lastimosos, logrando varios castigos en casa.

A veces no lo comprendía, ellos solían ser muy unidos, y sabia que si ella terminaba en Slytherin James se lo tomaría muy a pecho, por el contrario Albus ya le había dicho que quedara donde quedara él seguiría tratandola como siempre y sobre todas las cosas jamas la dejaría de querer... Esto la hizo sentir mal, ¿acaso James había dejado de querer a Albus? No se lo imaginaba, simplemente no podía ser.

Llegaron a la estación y sus padres le ayudaron con su carrito, una vez llegaron al anden 9 y 3/4 su corazón se desemboco como un loco. Ver el Expreso le regreso los nervios. James se alejo de ellos al ver a los gemelos, saludo a la señora Scamander, aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos soñadores, su segundo nombre había sido en honor a ella, a Lily le caía muy bien. Vio a sus tíos Ron y Hermione, los saludo con entusiasmo, abrazando con fuerza a su tía; le dio otro largo abrazo a Rose, ella era su prima favorita, y a Hugo, que era de su misma edad.

- Recuerden chicos, ya no queremos mas serpientes en la familia...  
- ¡Ron! -Hermione le dedico tremendo codazo en las costillas.  
Hugo palidecio un poco y ella empezo a sudar, Albus se dispuso a reír, ya no le afectaban los comentarios del tío Ron, ni de James, al menos no como cuando llego a las vacaciones de navidad en la madriguera, había sido un desastre. Seguro que era por el nuevo amigo que Albus tenia y que James no dejaba de desaprobar.  
Incluso ella le habia preguntado pero él se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa timida y decirle que ya lo conoceria. Eso la habia puesto mas ansiosa.  
Vio a varios alumnos apresurarse, la hora de partir estaba proxima.

- Mamá... -Logro articular cuando vio que Hugo ya subia detras de su hermana.  
- ¿Que pasa cielo? -Su madre se habia inclinado para poder escucharla mejor pues el ruido de voces habia aumentado.  
- ¿Ustedes...? -Dudo- ¿No habra problema si yo quedo en...?  
- Por supuesto que no. -Su papá ya estaba ahi para darle el ultimo abrazo- Ademas, te repito lo que le dije a Albus, el sombrero seleccionador tomara en cuenta tu opinion  
- ¿De verdad? -Vio a su padre sonreir.  
- Claro -le dio un beso en la frente, su madre lo imito y la abrazo con fuerza.  
- Te escribiremos.  
- Y yo a ustedes, lo prometo, en cuanto pueda.

Subio al Expreso acompañada de Albus, James ya estaba dentro, seguro con los gemelos. El tren comenzo a moverse y ella asomo la cabeza rapidamente para despedirse de sus padres. Sus demas tíos movian las manos con frenesi, al igual que ella.  
No se alejo de la ventana hasta que la estacion hubo desaparecido; dio un largo suspiro y diviso a Rose esperandola. La siguio hasta un vagon donde estaban los demas y entro.  
Albus, Hugo, Rose y ella se sentaron a charlar, su prima calmaba a su hermano que parecia mucho mas nervioso ahora, asustado por las palabras de su padre. Pasado un rato su hermano salio del compartimiento, buscaria a sus amigos, asi que se despidio de ella dandole un beso en la cabeza.  
Hugo termino por calmarse, salio y se quedo afuera esperando a que ellas se cambiaran, despues le toco a él y una vez listos Lily anuncio que necesitaba ir al baño.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
- No, gracias Rose -le sonrio- ¿Donde estan?  
Su prima le dio las instrucciones y ella se marcho.

Se hacia a un lado de vez en cuando, dejando pasar a alumnos de años superiores. Cuando salio del baño estaba dispuesta a regresar a su vagon cuando escucho la voz de uno de sus hermanos. Albus. Echo varias miradas y lo vio antes de que otro chico cerrara la puerta tras de si. Lily camino y estuvo por abrirla pero...

- Lo siento -Se disculpo con el chico que salio y choco contra ella.  
Levanto la mirada y se asombro de ese extraño color de ojos y ese cabello de un rubio peculiar.  
- ¿Necesitas algo? -la voz del chico le parecio hermosa, educada, pero tambien algo recelosa.  
- Albus... -Él alzo una ceja.  
- ¿Quien lo busca?  
- Su hermana -se estaba enojando, ¿quien demonios era?  
Él parecio soprendido durante unos instantes para despues abrir la puerta y anunciar:  
- Albus, tu hermana esta aqui.  
- ¿Lily? -Escucho los pasos de su hermano aproximandose.  
- Ire por Alec -dijo el desconocido a su hermano y tras dedicarle otra mirada se fue.  
- ¿Que pasa? -Ella lo miro.  
- Nada en realidad, solo te escuche y queria verte -Albus sonrio.  
- ¿Aun estas nerviosa?  
- Un poco...  
- Sabes bien que me alegraria mucho de que estes en Slytherin, pero conociendo a James te hara la vida imposible, él espera que "sigas sus pasos" -Y puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Lo se, pero no me importa, sea donde sea que quede seguiran siendo mis hermanos -se encogio de hombros.  
- Bien dicho.  
- ¡Al! -Los dos se giraron y Lily vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules acercandose a él para darle un abrazo. Detras de él venia una chica muy parecida al primero ya que tenia el mismo color de cabello, pero mucho mas largo, y los ojos de ese azul tan intenso; iban seguidos de ese chico rubio.  
- Alec -su hermano abrazo con cariño a su amigo.  
- Mira, ella es mi hermana Isabelle, es su primer año -la niña le sonrio y estrecharon sus manos, Albus se sonrojo un poco.  
- Hola Isabelle -Lily escucho que alguien carraspeo.  
- ¡Ah! -El ojiverde parecio regresar a la realidad.- Ella es Lily, mi hermana, también es su primer año en Hogwarts. -Lily le sonrió a Alec y le estrecho la mano, a Isabelle le sonrio con mas ganas sabiendo que era su primer año, y al ultimo chico estuvo por darle la mano cuando una voz fuerte y enojada gritó...  
- ¡Alejate de ella Malfoy!  
"¿Malfoy?" Penso Lily al reconocer a James y regreso su mirada al ojiplata. Ahora recordaba... Él debia ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy, el hombre del que hablaba su tio Ron. ¿Albus era amigo de un Malfoy? Entonces se le vinieron en mente la vacaciones, de porque James habia cambiado tanto con Albus.  
El rubio sonrio, al parecer cansado.  
- ¿Cual es tu maldito problema? -Malfoy se recargo en la puerta del compartimiento tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.  
- Tu eres mi problema -James ya estaba colocandola detras de él- Escucha bien pedazo de porqueria -Dijo con un odio que jamas creyo en su hermano- No te acerques a ella.  
- Ya basta -interrumpio Albus.  
- No te metas, Al.  
- Ya callate James, y si me meto, porque es mi mejor amigo y mi hermana. Estas exagerando. -Asi que Malfoy era su mejor amigo...  
Alec e Isabelle miraban asombrados, Malfoy no tenia expresion, Albus se veia harto mientras que James... Bueno James parecia escupir fuego.  
- Estas advertido, Malfoy. -Lo señalo antes de tomarla por la muñeca y llevarsela practicamente a rastras.  
Lo ultimo que vio fue a su hermano Al tocandose la frente con cansancio y esos ojos grises tan intensos clavados en los suyos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, James la solto.

- No quiero que te acerques a él, ya es suficiente con que sea amigo de Al.  
- ¿Por que? -Empezo a sobarse la muñeca.  
- ¿Como que por que? -Parecia como si ella hubiese echo la pregunta mas estúpida del mundo.- ¡Porque es Scorpius Malfoy!  
Aquel nombre se hizo un eco en su cabeza.  
- Ya sabes lo que dice el tio Ron acerca de los Malfoy y ese chiquillo es hijo de Draco Malfoy, el enemigo de papá.  
- Eso fue en sus años de escuela, James -comenzo a caminar en busca del vagon donde estaban Rose y Hugo.- Papá ya no lo considera asi, solo el tio Ron. Hasta la tia Hermione piensa que no es correcto seguir con enemistades.  
- ¡Es que no es solo eso! Él se llevo a Al, lo alejo de nuestro lado... ¡Es una mala influencia!  
- ¿En serio? -Ella se detuvo para encararlo, cruzando los brazos y mostrando una sonrisa divertida - Según mamá, Al tuvo excelentes calificaciones, y no se metió en problemas, y tu, James, ¡la llamaron varias veces por tu culpa! Pasaste gran parte del año castigado.  
Su hermano movió la boca como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratara.  
- ¡Solo estaba intentando traer a Al de vuelta!  
- ¿De vuelta de donde, James? Al sigue siendo el mismo conmigo, con mamá, con papá, ¡con todos! Estas exagerando. -Diviso el compartimiento y siguio su camino.  
- Lily -sintio el brazo de su hermano en el hombro.- Malfoy no es una buena persona.  
- No lo se, James -penso en aquellos ojos- A mi me lo parecio...  
- ¡Pero no es verdad! Es un presumido, engreido, idiota...  
- ¿Y por que no se lo dijiste a nuestros padres? -De repende se percato de ese detalle, fruncio el ceño- Es raro que no lo hubieses mencionado... -En ese momento la puerta se abrio, mostrando a Rose. James se le quedo mirando de forma extraña, y lo vio paralizarse durante unos segundos.  
- James, ¿molestando a tu hermana? Ya dejala en paz... -Dijo Rose sin llegar a sonar molesta.  
- Luego hablamos, Lily -Se marcho sin decir mas. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y Lily analizo el comportamiento de su hermano mayor... "Oh, por Merlin..." Miro a Rose que la dejaba pasar y se sentaba junto a Hugo.  
- Falta poco -le dijo a ambos y abrio un libro.

Pasaron veinte minutos y el tren se detuvo. Bajaron y ella acompañada de Hugo fueron conducidos hacia un lago, donde los llevarian en bote hasta el castillo. Vio a la chica llamada Isabelle sentarse con su primo y otros dos chicos mientras a ella lo subian a otro.

La vista desde ahi era maravillosa, el castillo se mostraba ante ellos majestuoso e imponente, el cielo nocturno lo hizo todavia mas asombroso.

Al entrar sus nervios regresaron, al fin era hora de la seleccion. Un profesor les dio las indicaciones y esperaron a que les abriera las puertas del tantas veces mencionado Gran Comedor. Se fijo en el techo, tan negro e inundado de estrellas como el de afuera, en las velas flotantes, en las dos mesas largas a su derecha, y otras dos a su izquierda. Más adelante habia una donde los profesores los miraban de frente. En un escalon amplio se hallaba un banco y sobre éste el sombrero seleccionador.  
Mas instrucciones y la canción del sombrero llenaron el ambiente. Vio a Hugo tan emocionado como ella y el primer nombre resonó. Habia aplausos después de cada alumno, mas fuertes dependiendo a que casa iba a parar.

Hugo fue llamado después de varios minutos...

- ¡Gryffindor! -Grito el sombrero, él sonrio y se fue a sentar donde James y Rose.

- Lightwood, Isabelle -Aquella niña tan bonita subio y se sento en el banco.  
- ¡Slytherin! -La mesa correspondiente estalló en aplausos, vio al hermano de Isabelle y al suyo dandole la bienvenida... Incluyendo a Scorpius Malfoy.  
Otros minutos transcurrieron y ella comenzó a impacientarse.

- Potter, Lily -llamo el profesor. Por un momento se congelo pero despues avanzo con pasos decididos. Se sento con algo de nerviosismo y sintio el sombrero en su cabeza...

- Oh, otra Potter -lo escucho decir- Eres valiente, y astuta... ¿Me pregunto...? -Lily cerro los ojos con fuerza.  
Sintio el tiempo detenerse hasta que el grito del sombrero le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe al escuchar cual seria su casa.


End file.
